1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus that includes a magnetic recording section and a radio signal receiving section. In particular it relates to apparatus that includes means for receiving signals on the AM and FM bands and at least the audio signal portion of the television (TV) signal band, the apparatus being so arranged that signals from one band can be recorded at the same time that a person using the apparatus is listening to signals from another band.
2. The Prior Art
There is existing apparatus that includes a magnetic tape recorder and a receiver section with AM and FM radio receivers and a TV audio signal receiver. Combined recording and receiving apparatus may also include a magnetic video tape recorder with two television tuners such as a UHF and a VHF tuner. In apparatus of the foregoing type, it is possible to record the output signal from one of the receivers while listening to a signal being received in another of the receivers.
There is presently a proposed apparatus that includes a magnetic recording section and at least three signal receiving devices, such as AM, FM and TV tuners, and in which a signal from one of the tuners can be recorded while another signal is being monitored. However, in such apparatus, if the signal from the FM tuner is being recorded while the signal from the TV tuner is being monitored, or listened to, a beat signal may be produced between the FM carrier signal and the TV audio carrier signal. A beat signal may also be produced in the converse operation in which a signal from the TV tuner is being recorded while a signal from the FM tuner is being monitored. In either of these cases, the beat signal will be included in the signal being monitored and in the signal being recorded so that the quality of the reproduced sound, either that being monitored by being listened to directly or that being recorded to be listened to later, will be adversely affected and its quality deteriorated.